In modern retail environments, such as stores and restaurants, it has become common that customers order items for delivery when they arrive at a preselected location. For example, a customer may order food or one or more items via a phone call or on a website or mobile device app, select a specific retail outlet where the food or one or more items will be picked up, and then arrive at the specific retail outlet to pick up the food or one or more items. While this provides certain benefits to consumers and retail outlets, retailers continue to strive to provide customers greater flexibility and better experiences.